Problem: During a recent rainstorm, 2.92 inches of rain fell in Stephanie's hometown, and 5.12 inches of rain fell in Luis's hometown. During the same storm, 3.1 inches of snow fell in Tiffany's hometown. How much more rain fell in Luis's town than in Stephanie's town?
Solution: To find the difference in rainfall, we can subtract the amount of rain in Stephanie's town from the amount of rain in Luis's town. Rain in Luis's town - rain in Stephanie's town = the difference in rain between the two towns. ${5}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ ${9}$ ${2}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${2}$ Luis's town received 2.2 inches more rain than Stephanie's town.